


Different Species

by Pirateweasel



Series: Babylon 5: Maintenance Files [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Sheridan learns to identify a new species.  Set during the episode, "Soul Mates".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Species

"Captain, on earth you have these creatures; insects attracted to flames?" asked Londo.

"Uh, yes.  Moths," Captain Sheridan replied.  "They are drawn to flames and bright lights, and get burned."

"Mariel is drawn to men of power in that same way.  But trust me... _SHE_ burns  _them_."  Londo looked at the Captain and spoke again before turning to leave.  "We'll talk later."

 

 

 

********************************************

Captain Sheridan stared at Ambassador Mollari's retreating back, a bemused expression on his face.

 

He turned and began to walk down a nearby hallway that led from the Zocolo.

 

"Did he just warn me not to try to lure his wife away?" he asked the air surrounding him.

 

A small laugh caught his attention, bringing it to the person who stood  in the hallway behind him that led into the Zocolo.  A woman in a uniform marking her as one of the cleaning and mainainence crew stood there with a cart of cleaning supplies.  Her eyes were sparkling as she spoke, humor evident in her voice.

 

"No Captain.  I believe that he was warning you to be careful of his wife for  _your_ safety, not hers.  He doesn't trust _her_   not to lure you to your demise,"  the woman said.

 

"I'm sorrry," said Captain Sheridan.  " I didn't realize that you were there."

 

She smiled good-naturedly at him, not seeming to be bothered by the accidental overlooking of her presence in the slightest.

 

"Happens all the time,"  she said.  "No apologies necessary."  Cleaning staff seemed to be overlooked by everyone, unless there was a mess that could not be ignored or put off for a while.

 

 

"How did you know what he meant?" he asked.  "I've been dealing with Ambassador Mollari for a little while now, and I didn't understand all of what he was trying to say."

 

The cleaning woman stopped and looked at him.

"It's easy; his wife and I are the same species."

 

Captain Sheridan looked surprised hearing her say that. 

"I didn't think we had any Centauri in Earth Force," he said.  "I certainly didn't realize we had Centauri stationed here as part of the cleaning and maintainence staff."

 

The cleaning lady was grinning widely now, and looked as though she might burst out laughing at any moment.  She began to push her cart down the hallway as she continued to talk to the Captain of Babylon-5.

"Oh, I'm not Centauri," she told him.  "I am a woman, though."

 

Captain Sheridan watched as she made her way further down the hall towards the elevators.  Suddenly he called out to her.

"Wait!  You said you were the same species!   Being a woman isn't the same as being a different species from males!"

 

The cleaning lady looked back at him as she pushed her cart into the elevator.  She started to laugh as she replied.

"Oh, but it is," she said, winking at him.  "Just ask Ambassador Delenn if you don't think so."

 

She was still laughing when the doors to the elevator closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I alwas like the thought that life is throwing humor at us; however, sometimes it happens behind the scenes.


End file.
